


Love almost silent

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, Monty thinks, is a strange thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love almost silent

**Author's Note:**

> They are so in love it's terrible.

Love, Monty thinks, is a strange thing. 

Sometimes it comes out of nowhere, sudden and urgent and threatening to drown you in the intensity of it. Other times it is as fleeting as a flame in a windstorm. Sometimes it's so quiet you barely notice it's there. 

His love for Nathan is a quiet one.

 

Nathan is warmth. Steady kind of presence in the corner of the room, never the centre. 

He's calm. Silent, observant and always willing to listen. Monty talks to him a lot, usually when neither of them can sleep. He talks and talks and Nathan just _listens_. He's present, despite rarely uttering a word, with a slight touch of his fingers on Monty's wrist or maybe knee if he's feeling adventurous that night.

Something about him makes Monty feel safe.

 

When they kiss he feels light, weightless. As if he was 15 again, up among the stars and getting high with Jasper. It's his past now, sadly. The stars, his friendship with Jasper. Even the weed. Once he wondered aloud if there still _is_ weed on the ground. It made Nathan laugh, surprised short chuckle, a sound almost foreign to both of them. Monty thinks about that night a lot.

 

The first time they make love he cries. It's not from pain, he assures Nate who is cradling his face in big, warm hands, worry written all over his beautiful face. It's not pain, he sniffs, it's love. I love you, he weeps. 

"I love you," says Nathan back as he peppers kisses over wet cheeks, "I love you too."


End file.
